As a kind of field-effect transistor, a thin-film transistor in which a channel region is formed in a semiconductor layer formed over a substrate having an insulating surface is known. Techniques in which amorphous silicon, microcrystalline silicon, or polycrystalline silicon is used for the semiconductor layer used in the thin-film transistor have been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 to 5). A typical application of a thin-film transistor is a liquid crystal television device, and the thin film transistor has been put to the practical use as a switching transistor for each pixel included in a display screen.